


Of Fates and Stars

by insominia



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff in the Men of Letters Bunker (Supernatural), Horoscopes, M/M, Misunderstandings, Oblivious Castiel (Supernatural)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2020-12-28 14:22:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21138122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/insominia/pseuds/insominia
Summary: Castiel had witnessed the birth of the cosmos and the very creation of constellations. He was unaware that the position of the stars held some meaning for the lives of the humans born under them, but then there was much about God's plan that had escaped him. When it seems the stars have determined that Dean Winchester is to find the love of his life, Castiel can only grin and bear it. For angels were not meant for love and stars are surely unable to lie.





	Of Fates and Stars

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ratafia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ratafia/gifts).

> Alright listen up you beautiful people who wanted to read some domestic Destiel fluff, I'ma derail you for a second to say...
> 
> HAPPY BIRTHDAY RATAFIA
> 
> You can go read now (and please leave a birthday wish for ratafia if you're so inclined) but allow me a moment to just wax lyrical about how great they are.  
ratafia and I came to know each other through the Profound Bond server when they were looking for a long term beta and I had an abundance of time on my hands. We very quickly discovered that not only did we work massively well together but that we had loads of common interests. Since then they've introduced me to loads of stuff I didn't even know about and! Most importantly! They've introduced me to my OTP and for that I shall be forever grateful. (It's Malec btw - I love them). 
> 
> SO!  
HAPPY BIRTHDAY DARLING ONE!  
I hope you like this little fic, the closest thing I could get to a present for you <3 
> 
> ~~~

A newspaper had been left on one of the bunker’s tables and all evidence pointed to it being Dean’s doing. For a start, the front page displayed that same day’s date and Dean had been the only one to leave the bunker that day. To further compound this, the paper was local to Lebanon and that was indeed where Dean had gone on a brief but necessary supply run. 

Beer. They’d needed beer.

On top of that, something had clearly been cut out from one of the inner pages. The pair of scissors used still lying open beside it, and the headline above the empty space announced, ‘ _ Reader Gift: Free Pie With Every Coupon _ .’

It was unlikely Sam would have bothered with such a thing.

Of course, the most compelling piece of evidence, Castiel thought, as he stepped towards the scattered mess, was that if this  _ had _ been Sam Winchester’s doing, he would have at least _cleared away after himself_. Only the sharp exhale through his nose gave any indication that Castiel was frustrated though naturally, he moved to start tidying up. The pair of scissors went away, as did the pencil Dean had no doubt used to fill in the coupon, and the stray newspaper trimmings were swept into the wastepaper bin. For the paper itself, Castiel decided to read it. The Winchesters wouldn’t be awake for some time yet and he wasn’t quite in the mood for television.

Instead, he chose to expand upon his local knowledge. The children of a nearby kindergarten had painted a series of pictures that were to go on display in the foyer of the mayor’s office. A selection of them had been printed for the reader’s pleasure and Castiel spent some time relishing one particular image. The caption read:  _ Moon Bunny – Ava (4) _ , though the title notwithstanding Castiel thought Ava had done an excellent job in conveying the beauty and awe present at the moment of an angel’s creation. At least that’s what he assumed it was, they looked more like wings than bunny ears at any rate, but then artists often worked layered meanings into their work so perhaps Ava had utilised ‘ _ Moon Bunny _ ’ to throw off her critics. Perhaps there was a hidden meaning that not even Castiel could divine.

The car wash that the Winchesters frequently drove past but never patronised had closed down but a new bakery had opened in its place. That was in fact where the coupon for a free pie had come from. There were reports of local shows, of communities coming together to raise funds for causes close to their hearts and it warmed Castiel to the core to read a chronicle of the best of humanity. Granted, there were some negative reports. There had been several thefts, an assault and a car accident where the driver hadn’t stopped to assist the victim or give their details. But, even so,  _ this _ had been his father’s plan. Community. Caring.

He had just about finishing reading the pages cover to cover, including the lonely hearts advertisements, local notices, the buying and selling, when his eyes fell on something that was surely out of place in such a publication. A grid of twelve squares, each bearing an image that Castiel recognised from the dawn of existence followed by a short burst of text.

Castiel’s fingers traced the outline of the stars, joined together with a heavy, white line so the layman could see the constellation in the image.

Scorpius. Aries. Libra. Virgo. Capricornus… Castiel knew these stars. He had been there when they had formed, when Chuck gave them shape and later, when man gave them name. He did not know why they should appear like this in a local newspaper.

“ _ What do the stars hold in store for you _ ?” The tagline read in particularly elegant script. There were instructions. According to the small print in the corner of the page, Castiel had to find his birthday to learn under what star he had been born. That made some sense at least, the alignment of the stars when one was born had some meaning. After all, had not the stars themselves conspired when Sam and Dean had been born to mark them as the true vessels of Lucifer and Michael? Castiel, of course, had no such sign. He had not been born so much as created and even if one could determine the point of his existence as his ‘birthday’ such a thing had occurred before ‘the first day’ when Chuck had created time. Sam and Dean though, they had birthdays.

He traced his finger through the dates and determined that Sam was a Taurus and Dean an Aquarius, something that pinged a vague memory somewhere within him. According to the text, Sam should abstain from making any major decisions in the week, even though outside forces might compel him to do so. He was to avoid the colour lilac which would prove a headache for him and his lucky number was twelve. Castiel’s expression was by now a harsh frown. Outside forces? That must mean heaven or hell, but as far as he knew Sam didn’t have any particularly challenging decisions to make. Neither was he sure how one could avoid an entire colour, but then lilac was hardly the most common shade of purple so perhaps it would be easier than initially thought. Clearly, somebody working at the newspaper office was a powerful diviner to be able to read the stars so clearly and share their results so openly. He would stay close to Sam for the approaching week, just to be sure whatever outside forces would not have the opportunity to ‘compel’ him in any way.

Castiel found the text for ‘Aquarius’ hoping that Dean’s future might be a little more optimistic. But after reading it, his face only fell and he felt a pang where his gut would have been if he were human.

‘ _ Venus smiles upon you this week, so take a chance and you’ll find yourself in for the long haul. Asking the question you’ve been avoiding will cement a lifelong relationship. Now is the perfect time for romance so unsurprisingly red is your colour for the week and two your lucky number _ .’

It was hardly surprising really. Venus had always been kind and Dean had suffered so much, not least when it came to matters of the heart, so if anything Castiel should be happy that the Goddess had determined to bless Dean in such a way.

After all, it was hardly fair for Castiel to feel apprehensive at the thought of Dean finding love with someone else. Someone that wasn’t him. Hadn’t he said many times that angels weren’t meant for love? Hadn’t he specifically ensured he buried any non-platonic feelings for the hunter so as not to jeopardise what they had now? Hadn’t he pretended he hadn't been lost the moment he raised Dean from perdition?

The sound of something clattering echoed from the kitchen all the way into the library where Castiel sat. Somebody had gotten up for the day, probably making coffee. Some mornings Castiel would bring Dean coffee before he’d really woken up and he pretended it was because he’d just been making one anyway and not so that he could glimpse Dean first thing in the morning, soft and sleep-rumpled. In those first few moments after waking, Dean was almost innocent, bright and never more beautiful before the cares of the world inevitably caught up with him. Castiel had often thought that he would give anything to keep that beatific gleam in Dean’s green eyes but ultimately had settled on simply bringing him coffee so he could bask in Dean’s grateful smile.

He basked in all of Dean’s smiles. The hunter had once described himself as cranky 24/7, but Castiel knew better. There were many smiles to Dean Winchester, you just had to look for them and Castiel looked for them all.

Another clatter and Castiel found himself rising to his feet to find which of the brothers was making the noise, but the action was more from habit than anything else. He should tell Dean to go to a bar, that was where he usually found women. And Venus would no doubt ensure that whatever bar Dean came upon, the love of his life would be waiting. And that was fine.

Angels were not meant for love.

Certainly not with someone as beautiful and wonderful as Dean Winchester.

The rumble of voices carried through the corridor from the kitchen and Castiel realised that both Sam and Dean had gotten up for breakfast.

‘ _ ...so...like a date, date?’ _

‘ _ I’ve gone on dates before, Sam.’ _

‘ _ Yeah...but...not with-’ _

‘ _ Hey, are you gonna help me or what? I didn’t tell you so you could get all weird about it.’ _

Castiel paused outside the kitchen. He hadn’t meant to hesitate. Not really. But he’d heard the word ‘ _ date _ ’ and realised that he might be too late to even suggest Dean head for a bar. Whoever had discerned Venus’ intent had impeccable timing.

‘ _ Ok, so, what were you thinking?’ _

‘ _ That’s just it. I mean usually it’d be what? Diner, bar and an overlook in Baby’s backseat-’ _

‘ _ Gross, Dean.’ _

‘ _ But, this needs to be special, y’know?’ _

‘ _ Hm...Well...the Lebanon theatre company is doing a production of-’ _

‘ _ The theatre? Come on, man, I’m being serious here.’ _

‘ _ So am I, Dean. Fine, well...how about stargazing?’ _

‘ _ Stargazing?’ _

‘ _ Yeah I mean we live in a bunker underground. Get some fresh air. Take Baby and go stargazing. Talk. You’re gonna have a lot to talk about.’ _

‘ _ Hm. Yeah. You don’t think-’ _

‘ _ You deserve to be happy, Dean. Don’t try and talk yourself out of this. Besides you’ve been in love for like forever.’ _

‘... _ It’s too early for this shit.’ _

‘ _ You're the one who brought it up. _ ’

From the other side of the wall, Castiel took a deep breath, trying to step forward under a weight that felt like it was crushing him. When he stepped into the kitchen he startled the brothers. Dean practically smashed his coffee cup in fright.

“ _ Dammit, Cas _ ,” but it trailed off into silence as the three of them stared at each other awkwardly for a moment. “So uh...did you catch any of that?” Dean asked, stumbling over the words.

“Yes, I gather you have a date planned?” He added when both Sam and Dean stared at him for just a little too long to be natural.

Sam and Dean exchanged a look, the nuances of which were lost on Castiel but it obviously meant something to them as Sam slipped out of his chair, the harsh grind of its legs against the floor seemingly louder in the tense silence that hung about them.

“I’ll uh...I’m gonna go check...something…yeah,” he muttered, disappearing out into the hallway.

Castiel looked up at Dean, but he couldn’t hold the gaze for more than a moment. Dean was looking at him intently, almost hopefully, as though he were waiting for Castiel’s approval. Castiel cleared his throat, awkwardly, and sat down, regretting it instantly as it now committed him to stay in the room with Dean.

“So?” Dean asked, after a long pause.

“So?”

“What do you think?”

“About what?”

Castiel knew Dean’s smile. The smile that wasn’t really a smile. The smile that showed bluster.

“About the date?” His smile was tight now. Joyless.

“Oh.” Castiel forced himself to breathe, “Well. I’m sure it will be very nice.”

There was a beat of silence where Dean waited, expectantly, “Yeah?”

“Yes. Stargazing sounds...lovely. Certainly, something I might enjoy.”

There was the beatific smile. The one that some might say was like looking upon the face of God. Presumably, they did not mean Chuck, specifically. 

“Yeah?” Dean said, excitedly.

“Yes. And, I understand it would be an appropriate setting in which to discuss feelings the likes of which you were discussing with Sam. Love...and such the like.” Castiel cleared his throat again, noting that he had no real physical need to do so. Dean was still beaming at him, but his expression had faltered a little. Apprehension crept into his eyes.

“Is that it?” Dean asked, hesitantly, “You got nothing else to say on it?”

“What would you like me to say?” Dean’s face fell. There was no other way to describe it, there was evident distress there. So Castiel made a valiant attempt to cover for whatever faux pas he had evidently committed. “I’m happy for you? I hope you both have a wonderful time and I look forward to meeting her?” He said, relatively pleased that he had seen enough Netflix to at least fake his way through the sentiment.

For the longest time, Dean stared at him the way he might a monster he did not understand. His face caught somewhere between confusion and horror.

“What?” he breathed.

“What?”

“What the hell are you talking ‘bout? Her? _Who_? Cas...you said you’d heard...” Dean scrubbed a hand over his face. “It’s you, Cas. I was going to ask  _ you _ on a date.”

“Oh.”

There was very little else Castiel could say. He opened and closed his mouth several times but in each instance his brain had failed to produce a script for his lips to follow. It was impressive on some level, given that angels had communicated before man had formed language and it had cost Castiel nothing to assimilate every language known to the universe, that he should find himself unable to form a single word. He could barely make a sound beyond that one syllable, “ _ Oh _ .”

But then his thoughts caught up to him and he blurted out, without grace or finesse, “But, Sam said you’d been in love for...well...forever.”

Castiel had never seen Dean blush. Not really. Not to the extent where his entire being seemed to flush red. He cleared his throat, a gesture Castiel now recognised for what it was. “Well...yeah. I mean...I wasn’t gonna say it straight away but-”

“But I love you too, Dean,” Castiel said, quickly, afraid that they were barrelling towards a misunderstanding. It was, after all, the hallmark of being a Winchester.

The flush left Dean’s cheeks as fast as it had appeared and Dean beamed at him. Truly, beamed and Castiel felt a warmth he had not felt in his being for many generations. Like looking upon the face of God.

“Great…that’s uh...that’s great, Cas,” Dean said, grinning so hard he forced himself to hide his face. “So uh...you...wanna go stargazing tonight?”

Sam was calling to them from somewhere in the hallway, no doubt assessing the situation to see whether it was safe for him to enter or not. But Castiel ignored it in favour of tilting Dean’s face towards him. “Yes, Dean. I would like that very much.”

“Guys?” Sam called again, poking his head around the door, hesitantly. Castiel saw the tension leave his shoulders as he sagged with relief when he saw they were both smiling back at him. “Great, uh, yeah I was going to run into town, d’you need anything?”

Castiel glanced at Dean, almost shyly and Dean gave a smile that was almost coy, but they both looked up at Sam and assured him they were good. Sam hadn’t left yet, the distinctive steps on the staircase ringing out when the thought struck Castiel and he bolted after him, tearing his fingers from Dean’s hand where they had been tentatively exploring the idea of touch.

“Sam? Sam!” Sam stopped at the door, looking down at Castiel. “Stay away from lilac.”

Dean steps paused behind the angel, and the Winchesters exchanged a look. “Say again, Cas?”

“Lilac. Stay away from it.”

Sam frowned, “The uh...flower? Or the colour?” As though such a distinction would lend more sense to the words.

“All of it,” Castiel said, sagely, and then he turned, taking Dean’s hand in his, practising how their fingers linked together. The stars were smiling upon them so they would be holding each other like this, and in many other ways, for a long,  _ long _ time.

  
  



End file.
